1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutter device for a crushing machine and particularly relates to a cutter device formed integrally and employed for crushing wood chips or plastic material. The invention is a continuation-in-part application of the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/768,285.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cutter device of a conventional crushing machine, as shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, includes a cutter base body 10 and a plurality of cutters 20. The cutter base body 10 consists of a plurality of rollers 11 arranged successively. The peripheral sides of the plurality of rollers 11 are respectively and diametrically formed with axially successive arch ribs 12. Each arch rib 12 has a triangular cross section and is formed with at least one recess 121 to be filled up with filler for welding and fixing a cutter base 13 thereon. Further, the welding location at the recess 121 of each rib 12 of the cutter base 13 and the roller 11 is formed with plural sintered dots 14. The topside of each cutter body 20 is provided with four cutting edges 21 respectively formed with an arcuate edge recessed downward and the cutters 20 are respectively bored with a combining hole 22 for securing the cutter body 20 on the cutter base 13 to enable the cutters 20 to be disassembled and replaced with convenience. However, when the cutter bases 13 of the conventional crushing machine are to be installed, each cutter base 13 has to be accurately aligned to the recess 121 and then secured with the filler in the recess 121 by welding. Thus, when the cutter bases 13 are welded, the rollers 11 of the cutter base body 10 are easily deformed due to heat produced by welding, likely to result in inaccuracy when the cutter base body 10 is to be assembled later on. In addition, when used, the crushing machine may be broken apart from the sintered dots 14 if the sintered dots 14 are not made with high welding technique.